


Take my hand when everything is falling apart

by sxftlynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jaehyun/Taeyong - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Domestic Violence, Psychic Abilities, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Taeil/Kun, based on the Finding Love books by Joss Stirling, stupid teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftlynana/pseuds/sxftlynana
Summary: Haechan believed that the biggest change in his life would be entering a new school in his freshman year of high school and the presence of a Thai boy in his home, but meeting his peculiar classmate Mark Lee may well have his whole life  begins to have another tone, the arrival of the cute boy will cause more than happiness to Haechan's life?Ten was tired of all the problems that his condition had caused him, he believed that arriving in Korea with a beautiful family that welcomed him with open arms was a blessing that he should appreciate and see with the best eyes, but a fucking human pole named Johnny Lee seemed to disagree with his plans, is Johnny more than a reminder of why Ten had to escape from Thailand?Welcome to this story full of complicated families and problems caused by everyone having psychic powers.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 2





	1. ¿What the hell is a savant?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> I am very excited to start writing this story, my sister and I have been planning it for years but I have not been able to start writing it because of exams and school stuff ksks  
> It is the first time that I have published a story in ao3 so I ask for your patience, I also want to make it clear that I do not handle English very well so the translator will be a great help with this story, I am sorry if there are some inconsistencies or mistakes with the spelling.  
> Also, this ff saga (because I plan to write a lot about these characters) is based on the Finding Love books by Joss Stirling (They are very good books that literally took me into the world of reading, I highly recommend them!)Some stories will be created from scratch and others will be with big or small modifications of the original stories.
> 
> Another aspect that I want to make clear is that all those mentioned in the story are completely different from the people in real life in which they are based, I do not think that way of them and the fictional character with the person in real life must be totally separated.  
> If you see any errors in the grammatical aspect and in the books I'm relying on, feel free to point me out to make this story much more enjoyable <3
> 
> Well I'll leave you with the explanation of the incredible world of savants, I hope you like it! Thanks for giving this disaster a chance lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mediocre explanation of what savants are

Well, in this universe there is a class of humans called Savants, they have psychic abilities such as telepathy or Telekinesis (Which are abilities that all people with Savants genes have) These humans apart from those two abilities are owners of a special ability.

There is also the aspect that each Savant has Soulfinder (A soul mate in a nutshell) their birthdays are usually very close and when they meet they feel an immediate attraction, when they are together their abilities increase their power and are much easier to control,After meeting your Soulfinder they will be in great harmony, which means that they will be perceived mentally.

At present, Savants live in tranquility with humans, they have to hide their powers. International communities have also been created to control what happens with the Savants of the world, there are meetings to search for soulmates and organizations to help Savants who have had to go through difficult situations due to their condition.

I hope I have made it a bit clear what savants are, if you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me, thanks for reading!


	2. The First days are always chaotic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan regrets attending the first day of school and Mark is the typical weird kid.
> 
> Ten is desperate to get rid of the skyscraper Johnny Lee in the most cordial way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dying of excitement to publish the first chapter,I hope you like it!!

_Haechan was proud and never regretted it, this occasion might be the exception._

The beginning of a new year was always chaotic, the first day was undoubtedly the biggest. That was the reason Haechan was usually absent on that day although it would never hurt to have an extra day of vacation but that's not the point. The first day was filled with disgustingly cheesy recounts and new students typing on their cell phone notes trying to look casual.

The short brown-skinned boy was leaning against one of the walls of the wide courtyard that belonged to Wang High School, there was supposed to be a welcoming event but Haechan didn't give a damn.

It wasn't his plan to start high school at a new school but it wasn't like it would change anything, his best friend Jaemin would be with him and they could continue doing their daily nonsense. It was also a reason that this school was closer to his new home.

The crowd of kids was concentrated in the center of the place, the new students or the bitter ones like Haechan were located in the corners of the place observing the situation The guy was somewhat desperate for the absence of the already named Jaemin, who besides having promised him to be together and being the biggest reason why Haechan didn't miss that day, had not made an appearance all morning.

Forgetting the matter of his idiot friend, Haechan felt a little uncomfortable actually, he felt the eyes of a group of people on him, it would be hypocritical of him to say that he hated to be given a little attention but this time instead of causing him some kind of happiness it made him want to curl up and disappear from the crowded place.

  
He moved from his previous position in search of a much more comfortable one but it was inevitable to do so without looking back at the group mentioned before.It consisted of 4 guys and at first glance they all seemed to be foreigners, some more than others.Exactly one guy with black hair and a little taller than Haechan was the one who had more intensity to observe him, weirdo.

It's not like Haechan was shy or incapable of defending himself, it was totally the opposite, he was confident and known to win any fight with effective comments, sometimes his fighting mood got him into trouble but always his reason for getting into fights was to do justice.

Fed up with the situation the tanned man glared angrily back at the group of teenagers, analyzing the situation one could understand that they were the typical antisocial group of geeks who surely gather every Sunday to make Star Wars or Marvel theories, Haechan was a theater nerd and at least it wasn't as humiliating as idolizing a bunch of thirty-somethings in tight costumes.

The intense but rare mutual fight between Haechan and the nerds had turned into a passionate duel between the aforementioned and the black-haired guy, who could now be categorized as the guy with glasses. From a distance you could see that the whole situation was foolish but Haechan has a pride to protect and he wouldn't let that asshole beat him in this stupid battle of looks.

Haechan clenched his fists tightly and inside his mind he prepared a mindset to win, because he damn well would.

"Uh, what the fuck are you doing? "Jaemin's voice on Haechan's left side brought the tanned guy to defeat as he turned distractedly to his friend. Jaemin always looked so amazing with his messy brown hair and rumpled uniform but at the same time looking so cool that he looked like he woke up hours earlier to plan his outfit.

"You're the one I wanted to see.You literally threw a tantrum so I wouldn't leave you alone today and you were late,how did they even let you in? "Haechan forgot the topic of the weird guy with glasses and focused on the future scolding he would give the brown guy.

"Jaehyun was very insistent that he wanted to drive me to school in his car, I had to let him or else he would force me to eat Strawberry Yogurt for a whole week "At the mention of food the boy looked scared, people might be afraid of heights or the sea but Jaemin was afraid of a liquid with artificial flavoring. "So we were halfway there but some drunk idiot hit the back and everything went to hell."

"God, your brother almost killed me that time when I punctured the tire of your bike, I can't imagine what he did to that guy "Haechan relaxed his muscles as he met his friend's acquiescence again, they had been friends since they were little and somehow Jaemin could soothe the tanned man's monstrous temper.

"Yeah, he called the school and told them our situation, he was going to handle it so I walked over here "Strawberry's number 1 hater leaned against the wall surveying the scene "You didn't answer my first question, Channie."

"Oh yeah, some idiot was watching me and I couldn't think of anything better to do than to start a staring match with him"Haechan as he touched on the subject gave a small glance at the group again,they seemed to be having a fun conversation and weren't paying attention to what was going on around them,so Haechan took his chance.

One of them was tall and tanned,not his type but I could tell that guy could easily be the cover or a runway model for some expensive brand.He along with two other guys seemed to have Chinese features and helped Haechan's theory that they weren't from here.And only the weird guy he had the heated battle with was left,this one as mentioned before had messy black hair and was tall but not as tall as the first guy,he also wears those giant glasses which almost made Haechan's theory that he was a nerd correct.

"First day and you already have a stalker "Jaemin laughs. "Who is it?

"Shut up Nana, I would have beaten him if you hadn't thrown me out of focus "Haechan looks back at his friend now pointing at the nerds.

"Wait, Mark is the stalker?"

"His name is Mark? "The tanned man looked confused by the information his friend was giving him. "And how do you know that?"

"He's Taeyong's brother,we've met at a few dinners but nothing else "Jaemin mumbled without any importance as he took out his cell phone.

"Is he still Jaehyun's boyfriend?"Haechan didn't remember that Jaemin's brother had quite a long relationship with this dude named Taeyong.

"Yeah,they are an old couple in the bodies of 19 year old boys."

Haechan was about to smother Jaemin with questions about what the hell was wrong with this Mark guy but the bell signaling the start of the welcome event.

_Leaving a Haechan full of questions and doubts.He may now regret attending the first day of school._

✧

_Ten had two goals._

1\. Have a peaceful and happy life with his adoptive family.  
2\. Finish this shitty university.

And in both of them, a six-foot teddy bear attempt named Johnny Lee was an obstacle.

It had already been 5 days since the start of college classes.And he was able to get through them without any problems, no hormonal idiot bothered him and he adapted to the kind of education they were giving in Korea.But one Monday when he came out of the first session of the dance club, everything went to shit, the reason was called fucking human pole Johnny Lee and Ten just hearing that name was on his nerves.

The slightest contact with anyone Savant was not in his plans, let alone wanting to be part of a community full of them, the first few times he turned down invitations with gentleness and respect.Johnny was Lee Taemin's nephew, the person who took care of every little detail to bring Ten from Thailand to Korea and he was very grateful to him, so he didn't want to be rude to Johnny but the multiple times that the named person sought him out or sent him messages insisting on joining his group of friends was already getting on his nerves.

Back to the story,since this Monday Johnny had been doing everything he could to befriend Ten and at least you could see he wasn't doing it with bad intentions.The Thai had had enough of the Savants and thought that in this new life he could forget about them,but unfortunately that was too good to be true.

The first day he and his brother Taeyong sought him out to introduce themselves but Ten was too cold and they took the hint.The next day Johnny sent him more than 5 messages about how he just wanted to include him in the community and not bother him but again Ten coldly declined.On Wednesday they met again at the end of the dance club,Taeyong was also part of the dance group and had an excuse to approach Ten,but that didn't work out either.

Since that escapade of both brothers on Ten's behalf nothing else had happened,the Thai felt grateful and blessed in every way but he was still afraid of another awkward encounter.It was Friday and it was time for another meeting at the dance club but Ten was prepared,Sungjae and Sooyoung had asked for his company to go to the supermarket,so Ten could simply say he was busy that afternoon and fuck off.

And so it was,one word from the tall guy and Ten with a sly smile apologized for not being able to hear him as he had to help his adoptive parents,fuck off Johnny Lee.

Now the Thai was debating with Sooyoung about the usefulness of fruits while Sungjae was just a bit embarrassed to see his wife fighting passionately with a guy 20 years younger than her,they didn't count on Haechan's presence because he and Jaemin were left to watch A Very Potter Musical,again.

"That explains why you're such a dwarf, you don't eat fruits and always try to avoid drinking milk!"Sooyoung was raising an apple in front of Ten's face.

"Noona, get that evil thing away from me!"Ten shouted, drawing stares from everyone in the fruit section. "And I'm taller than you to begin with!"

"Haechannie's only 16 and he's taller than you being 20!"

"It's not my problem what kind of food you fed your son when he was little!"

"Can we calm down and get on with the shopping list? "Sungjae for the first time said a word in the whole discussion "We are supposed to pick up Haechan at 8 o'clock and we are very late."

"Fine, but you'll drink milk more often and no more words about it. "Sooyoung pushed the cart away victoriously as the Thai sighed defeatedly.

Sungjae followed in his wife's footsteps immediately while Ten was left staring hatefully at the fruits in the stall,without realizing it the Thai had spent a few minutes staring at the food while in his mind thousands of insults and curses directed at the fruit were being created.

Ten ran away from there in the direction of the aisles assuming that Sungjae and Sooyoung were there, he entered the aisles confirming his theory but something was wrong, very wrong.

Johnny Freaking Skyscraper was happily talking to the couple.

"Tennie, come here "Sungjae's voice had brought the Thai out of his trance, Ten with hesitant steps approached the trio. "Remember we told you about how we were close friends with Lee Minho and Lee JinKi?well, he's their son."

"Uh, yeah. I met him in college," Ten replied quietly without being able to look at any of the three people in front of him.

"Really, what a nice coincidence that we met here," Sooyoung added.

"Of course, my parents are going out of town this weekend and Taeil asked me to go get ingredients for dinner. "Johnny finally spoke up. "Everything went well with Ten?"

"Splendid,I was afraid he and Haechan wouldn't hit it off but they're getting along wonderfully.He hasn't made friends yet but I know he will soon."

Ten just watched the conversation in shock,damn he was there and they were gossiping about him,right in front of him.

"Well,tonight it will just be my brothers and their partners,it wouldn't be a bad idea for him to join us "Johnny turned to look at the Thai with a smile.

"That would be awesome."

"Uh,thanks for the invitation but I'm already left to help put away all the stuff from the supermarket so- "Ten tried to add nervously but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, Tennie, we've got you covered. "Sooyoung patted the confused Thai's shoulder. "Go have fun, call us when you want us to pick you up."

"I'll walk him home, he'll be back safe and sound. "Johnny smiled at the pair.

_Ten just wondered angrily what was the difference between this and a kidnapping._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you Think?I have been thinking phrases and situations for this since my sister and I talked about this idea anything related to spelling or the book do not hesitate to make me notice!I would appreciate it very much!Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter(I have no doubt it’s close because I’m excited lol)


End file.
